Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Black Nadeshiko Warrior
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Shizuka invites Naruto to Nadeshiko Village for a sparring match in which the award for winning is a free week to the spa and though he accepts, he is unaware that she has ulterior plans for them. NarutoxShizuka. For Sketchfan's birthday. Please R&R if enjoyed. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


We once again celebrate the first **_Just Like the Folks_** of the year with **_Sketchfan's_** birthday and in this story, Naruto will once again cross paths with the busty Nadeshiko warrior Shizuka in this action-packed tale as they take care of unfinished business. Here, they will have a rematch for motives later revealed in this story will come to life and lets all wish **_Sketchfan_** a happy birthday in the reviews please.

Now, then let's get to reading this rare pairing and please leave a review if you have the time.

 **Summary:** Shizuka invites Naruto to the Nadeshiko Village for a spa treatment if he can last against her in a sparring match.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Naruto.  
_ Notes: **This takes place a few months after the Fourth Shinobi World war.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was early in the morning as Naruto walked to the docks and boarded a ship before it sailed out to sea. The boat was currently handed to the land where the Nadeshiko village where Shizuka had a special offer for him: if he could defeat her in a sparring match held in front of her entire village, he'd get a free spa treatment for a full week courtesy of her homeland and he eagerly took the offer as he'd also get to meet her again.

As the ship sailed to the location, Naruto had wondered how Shizuka had been since their previous meeting on his journey to Turtle Island and hoped she had taken his words of breaking from her land's rule to heart.

Naruto reached his destination and began walking to the village until he found Shizuka and Tokiwa waiting for him at the gate.

"Naruto-kun, pleased to meet you again." Shizuka smiled as she shook his hand.

"Hello, Shizuka, and you, too, Tokiwa." Naruto said to both her and the tower attendant.

"It's a pleasure to meet once again, Naruto-kun." Tokiwa said before they began to guide him into town and they caught up while walking. As they talked, he noticed some of the Nadeshiko kunoichi giving him cold glances akin to the ones he used to see daily as a child from the Konoha villagers and the blonde frowned at them along the way.

"Naruto-kun, I shall take care of your lodging while you and Shizuka prepare for your sparring match." Tokiwa said to Naruto.

"Sounds good, Tokiwa. Thank you." Naruto said before she carried his luggage away and left him with Shizuka.

"Tell me, Shizuka, why do I have to fight you again?" Naruto asked while they walked to the battle arena where most of the other Nadeshiko warriors were gathering.

"You'll find that out if you defeat me." Shizuka said.

"You'll find out if you defeat me in combat and in case you're thinking my reason for wishing to battle you again is for the sake my village, I assure you it is nothing of the sort." Shizuka said and Naruto smiled upon hearing this.

"That's a relief." Naruto smiled.

"That aside, I ask that you don't hold back during the match." Shizuka said.

"Well, Shizuka, the thing is I'm sure I can do that." Naruto asked.

"Why is that?" The busty kunoichi asked.

"Because my strength has changed a great deal since the last time we met." Naruto said and a playful smirk appeared on her lips.

"Do you doubt my abilities, Naruto-kun?" Shizuka said.

"It isn't that but…" Naruto tried to say before Shizuka spun around and her breasts heaved as a result which made him blush. To his surprise that Jiraiya probably would have used to tease him, he hadn't thought about the Nadeshiko leader's chest size until after they had first met and Shizuka blinked a single time.

"Naruto-kun, what are you spacing out for?" Shizuka asked and Naruto snapped out of his gaze before covering his nose to shield his nosebleed.

"Sorry, Shizuka. What were you saying again?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying that I've developed some new techniques of my own. So, don't count me out that easily." Shizuka said.

"All right, Shizuka, let's give our all." Naruto said.

"My thoughts exactly." Shizuka agreed before they arrived at the battle arena and stood apart from each in the center. Both took stances and kept their eyes focused on one another while Tokiwa and all the Nadeshiko kunoichi available looked on.

 ** _*_** _Anguish of Youth **by Iced Earth plays***_

Naruto and Shizuka sprang forth before she performed Nadeshiko Style: Aerial Dance and several kunai flew at him. He countered by forming multiple shadow clones and they all launched kunai of their own against her barrage.

Shizuka's kunai managed to strike some of his clones but most of them remanded and he made the next move as he sprang at her. She struck at his chest before he ducked and performed a sweeping kick that knocked her off balance.

As she flew back at the wall, she managed to shift her body to where she was able to plant her feet against it and the clones suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once it clear, Shizuka looked around and it seemed that Naruto had gone missing.

But then she spun around to see him standing on the wall behind her and he waved at her with his Rinnegan activated. She punched at him with Nadeshiko Style: Roaring Gale Chop and he easily caught her fist before it reached his chest.

The second he caught her fist, he used Preta Path to drain all the chakra she had infused into the attack and she looked on astounded for a moment before resuming her attack. She shot into the air and lashed at Naruto with her Nadeshiko-Style Roaring Hurricane Kick.

He moved back and struck Shizuka's abdomen before she fell back to the ground. She recovered after a bit and looked at the spectators; all of whom had shocked faces at the blonde's strength.

 _So far, my plan seems to be working."_ Shizuka thought to herself as she smiled before launching herself in the air and executing Spinning Waltz. Naruto used Shinra Tensei to knock the attacks back and each of the kunai went spiraling out of the arena.

He used Banshō Ten'in to pull her out of her whirlwind and she flew towards him before he grabbed her wrist. She lashed a kunai at his throat and kicked at his chest before he let go of her in order to dodge her in time.

She sliced at Naruto again and he blocked her blade with a Hiraishin kunai before she continued her slashes. He parried her every swing and easily put her on the offensive before she began powering her hand with Wind chakra once more.

As the chakra gathered to her hand, the ground began crackling and he could tell whatever attack she was preparing was stronger than anything she had previously used. Tokiwa looked at the technique and watched as the younger Nadeshiko leader powered her new technique named Nadeshiko-Style: Roaring Gale Chop Echo.

"Prepare yourself, Naruto-kun." Shizuka said before he began forming a senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan and she used her free hand to use Gale Fan. Naruto formed Asura Path arms and used a smaller variant of Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage to counter her move.

Though she managed to dodge the miniature firestorm, she looked to see Naruto burst through the flames wielding his Rasengan and Shizuka charged at him. Either fighter reared their technique-utilizing hand back and thrust them forward the minute they were in close range.

Both techniques collided against one another and a blinding white light occurred while Shizuka's attack lived up to its name by creating a loud echoing noise. The noise produced multiple shockwaves similar to the effects of the Rasenshuriken as the effects began to destroy the walls of the arena and all kunoichi fled as it fell to the ground.

Each Nadeshiko warrior watched as the aftereffect died down and only a massive cloud of smoke remained. Once it cleared, Naruto and Shizuka were revealed to have landed on either side of the arena and he rose to his feet with her doing the same.

Naruto and Shizuka stared at one another before he lowly blew some air from his mouth and she toppled over. Before she could hit the ground, she found herself in the sage's arms and he looked to see her hands charred from the attack.

Seeing their leader's hands made the Nadeshiko kunoichi stand still as Tokiwa proclaimed Naruto the winner and observed as he healed her. She smiled at him and he nodded at her before a light smile appeared on his face.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun, you've just earned yourself a free week of spa treatment." Shizuka smiled and Naruto grinned before Tokiwa guided him to her castle; neither noticing the sly smirk on the black-haired Nadeshiko's face. Later on, a shirtless Naruto sit on a massage chair with his head in the cut-out as he waited for his treatment to begin and the door open.

"Well, Naruto-kun, let's start your treatment, shall we?" Shizuka's voice said and he looked back to see her enter the room.

"Shizuka, are you here for a massage, too?" Naruto said.

"Quite the opposition; I'm here to give you one." Shizuka said and Naruto looked back at her in surprise.

"What?" Naruto said.

"During your stay, I will be the one to make sure you have a good time." Shizuka thoughtfully said.

"I appreciate it but shouldn't you be resting from our sparring match?" Naruto asked.

"Think nothing of it. Thanks to you, my hands are fine and I intend to put them to good use." Shizuka smiled and Naruto placed his face back in the cut-out after thinking about it. She removed her gloves and placed her hands on his shoulders before massaging them.

"You're pretty tense. Have you rested much since the war ended or is this the first time you've had a kunoichi put her hands on you?" Shizuka slyly asked and Naruto blushed.

"I've still been training since the war ended and really haven't taken any vacations since then." Naruto answered.

"Why is that?" Shizuka asked.

"Easy; I want to be as strong as possible when I become Hokage." Naruto said.

"From what I hear, you've little to worry about with your level of strength." Shizuka said as she massaged Naruto's shoulder blades and he sighed in relaxation with her hands taking care of his own.

"Speaking of strength, why did you want to spar with me in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"There were two reasons with the first being to see how much you've improved since last we met and the second being an opportunity to display your strength to the village just in case." Shizuka said.

"Why would the villagers care about my strength?" Naruto asked.

"I took my revenge upon the conspirators responsible for Sagiri's death some time ago and since you're the first male to set foot in the village since then, I had you display your strength in combat to discourage anyone else who was contemplating." Shizuka said.

"So, is that why they were all looking at me funny when I first got here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and I'm assuming you had back during our match, correct?" Shizuka asked and Naruto sighed again as her hands traveled to his back muscles. He groaned again as she massaged his backside and started doing it tenderly.

"You guessed right." Naruto said and Shizuka chuckled.

"Well, I probably wouldn't stand a chance against your full strength." Shizuka said and Naruto knew she was right; he didn't want her to think she was weak.

"Maybe but you've grown way stronger than the last time. That echo attack of yours was a clever move." Naruto smiled before Shizuka leaned closer with her mouth to his ears and her breasts pressed against his backside. He tensed up again from her chest smothering his backside and she smiled at him while blushing.

"Coming from you, that means a lot." Shizuka said.

"Not a problem, Shizuka." Naruto said before she moved back and continued with massaging his backside until he was completely comfortable. Nodding to herself, she looked at the relaxed blonde and he leaned back before putting his shirt on.

"That was the best! How long have you been good at massaging?" Naruto said.

"After some lessons from Tokiwa, I learned to be an effective one just for your visit." Shizuka smiled.

"Back to the conspirator thing, have you met any more since you avenged your boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Not that I'm aware and hopefully, any future ones were discouraged by seeing your strength." Shizuka said.

"Hopefully." Naruto said.

"Those issues aside, how are things back in Konoha?" Shizuka asked.

"Konoha is at the most peaceful time it has ever been in its entire history and the other nations are the same." Naruto said.

"Is that so?"

"You bet!" The blonde smiled.

"I almost forgot to ask but how did you confession to your teammate Sakura go?" Shizuka asked and Naruto lowly chuckled while staring at the ground.

"Well, the thing is I didn't really love her as I had thought." Naruto said.

"How so?" Shizuka asked.

"Despite my claiming to love her, I realized a while back that it was just a way to compete with Sasuke since Sakura said she loved him. Anyways, I stopped my false crush on her and we just stayed good friends." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shizuka said.

"Don't worry, Shizuka. It all worked out for the best." Naruto said as she guided him outside and stretched alongside her in preparation for a sauna. Once their stretches came to an end, they wrapped themselves in towels and entered the sauna.

"Shizuka, this was a great idea." Naruto smiled as he sat on a higher than her in the sauna and she smiled at him in return.

"I'm glad you agree." Shizuka smiled as she leaned back in relaxation and closed her eyes. Naruto smiled at her and eyed her cleavage from above.

 _"That towel must be on her pretty good for it not to fall off."_ Naruto thought to himself and his member began to grow before he covered his crotch since seeing her low-cut uniform was difficult enough. He tried to think about something else before she noticed him and she sighed as she leaned back.

Just then, he groaned from how hard he became and her eyes snapped open as she looked up at him. The sage went tense as she eyed the shape of his erection in his towel and he nervously laughed as she stood up.

"Shizuka, it's not what you think!" Naruto said.

"It appears to me that I've aroused you." Shizuka said before getting up and Naruto began moving back into a corner while she climbed up the steps. He stopped an inch away from the wall and Shizuka reached out before trailing her finger down his cheek.

"Not to worry, Naruto-kun. Since you're the one who's aroused by me, I have no complaints." Shizuka slyly smiled and Naruto blinked a single time.

"Do you mean to tell me that you're not going to give me a beatdown from getting like this?" Naruto asked.

"Not a chance. In fact…" Shizuka purred while sliding her hand down his well-built abdomen and rested it on his jawline once she was done sensually brushing her hand on him. As she stared at him, her forest green eyes locked on his oceanic hues before she framed his face and began to lean in close to him.

Mesmerized by her green eyes, he pressed his lips against hers and brushed her bangs out of the way. She moaned in the kiss and both sets of eyes shimmered as they caressed one another's faces.

Shizuka moved closer and her chest flattened against Naruto's as he planted his hand on her lower back. She wrapped her around his neck and began to trail her fingers through his hair while holding onto him.

With how she had lost Sagiri, Shizuka had resolved to make her feelings known to Naruto and the news that he no longer had romantic affectionate for Sakura made it stronger. He ran his fingers through her hair and their tongues began dancing against one another.

Either ninja moaned in the kiss while their tongues licked and dueled as they caressed. Naruto and Shizuka slowly pulled their lips apart before the pair shared smiles.

"Was that your first kiss, Naruto-kun?" Shizuka asked and the blonde nodded before she planted another soft peck on his lips. He chuckled at her in return and brushed her bangs aside before resting his forehead against hers.

They eventually moved to the lowest step and stood together with their hands on the other's towel. Either person nodded before undoing the towels and both dropped to the floor before he palmed her chest.

The second he planted his hands on her breasts, she felt his fingers slowly sinking into what he was able to hold of the sizeable orbs and a blush appeared on her face once he began caressing the flesh. Naruto backed Shizuka until she sat down and he took to licking her neck.

His squeezing and fondling drew moans from Shizuka's lips and he began circling her tits with his thumbs. Shizuka fanned her arms out and leaned back against the steps while the blonde teasing her buds as they quickly became hard.

Naruto fondled and caressed her bosom while he rubbed his tongue against her neck before carefully nibbling at her earlobe. The blushing Nadeshiko mewled as he buried his fingers into the pliable flesh and she trailed her finger down his jawline again to catch his attention.

While continuing to knead and caress her breasts, she guided his face to her cleavage and he licked the tops of her breasts before squeezing her nipples. Next, he began gnawing on her breast and his canines sank into the mound.

Shizuka continued to mewl from Naruto's teasing and watched as he worked his teeth together on her flesh. He freed her tits and kissed both of them before squeezing her orbs together.

Then, he brushed and slid his tongue across the buds as Shizuka held his head to her chest. Her legs began quaking as she grew excited and this effect grew once he engulfed the left tit.

While he rubbed his lips together on her nipple, his fingers continued to dance on her bosom and he looked down at her legs. He took his mouth off the teat and licked his lips before crouching.

His face was in front of her pussy and she spread her legs apart before he licked her crotch from the end of her entrance all the way up to her womanhood. She smiled at this and he slobbered on her folds until they were wet on the outside.

Naruto proceeded to spread the folds apart and his tongue entered her tunnels before swaying about inside of her wetness. His hands remained on her breasts and caressed them against one another while his tongue wormed about inside of her wet caverns.

 _"She got wet pretty quick but she doesn't taste bad."_ Naruto thought to himself as he licked her walls and his taste buds were treated to her aroused innards. After some more licking, he got an idea and removed his tongue before licking her clit.

Naruto's index and middle fingers replaced his tongue while he continued to palm her breast and caress it about. The blushing woman palmed her free breast and squeezed her tit as she took to fondling herself.

He leaned forward and licked her lips before she returned the favor by licking his tongue. Naruto and Shizuka's tongues once again engaged in a slobbery battle while he thrust his fingers into her womanhood.

She whimpered from feeling his fingers dance and worm about inside her tunnels with her bosom being toyed with. Her eyes glistened and their licking match evolved into yet another kiss with her moaning intensifying.

Naruto moaned as he grew hard from listening to Shizuka's moans and groping her flesh with his thumb rubbing on her aroused clit. Their muffled noises could still be heard between their sealed lips and she deeply blushed upon getting closer to her release.

He took hold of her bud and applied pressure to it between his fingers while pulling it forward. Shizuka's eyes shut and she moaned into his mouth as her juices drained from her wetness.

The kiss ended there as Naruto took a single lick of his drenched fingers before holding them near Shizuka's lips and tempted her with tasting her own juices. She took him up on his offer and licked them clean while taking her time.

Naruto lay her back on the floor the second she was finished and slid his hilt through her cleavage. She held her bosom together on his member and he loudly moaned as the soft flesh smothered him.

Shizuka rubbed her breasts on his cannon and massaged it while he started pumping into her wetness. She began to brush her tongue on the tip of his erection and watched as his foreskin emerged from it.

It was then she planted her mouth on his cock and Naruto groaned as her tongue began to lather it with saliva. Naruto palmed Shizuka's breasts and helped rub them on his cock as he shot it through her ample cleavage.

The orbs jiggled on his member and the sensation of soft flesh on him made him groan with his balls growing tighter by the minute. Shizuka moaned and sucked off the head of Naruto's member while it flew into her mouth.

She closed her eyes and worked her heaving orbs on his length as it sped forth. Her tongue lathered and slobbered on his foreskin and the warmth of her mouth made the blonde feel as if his cock was going to melt.

Naruto's thumbs circled her tits and he once again squeezed them while pulling at them. Shizuka let out a muffled mewl at this while holding onto her bouncing chest and he groaned as he felt his hilt beginning to throb.

Shizuka moaned from this as well and she continued smothering his hardness as he squeezed her nipples. She opened her mouth and began blowing on his soaked member as slowly as she could.

The black-haired kunoichi watched Naruto as he shivered from this and she caressed her orbs together on his cock while plowed forward. He knew that her cool breath on his wet hardness would it impossible for him to last much long against her pleasing methods and she stirred her tongue around his foreskin.

Shizuka planted her mouth back onto him and her timing proved to be impeccable as it spurted a final time. Her eyes grew with surprise as semen spurted and gushed into her mouth as he unloaded the thick, gooey substance.

Naruto gritted his teeth together and breathed deeply as he unloaded his cum within Shizuka's mouth before finishing. He gave ample time to allow her to swallow his semen and she nodded to him before he removed his length.

She panted as his cock was freed from her bosom and he sat back on the lowest step before smiling at the busty Nadeshiko warrior. While she returned his gaze, her eyes fell to his erection and she licked her lips again before standing up.

"Naruto-kun, since you were the first person to get behind me in combat, I'll have our first position be in that image." Shizuka said as she stood in front of him.

"What do you mean by that, Shizuka-chan?" Naruto asked before she smiled and turned around before sitting on his lap. She looked at his member before looking back at him and once again exchanged smiles as she rose her womanhood over his hilt.

Shizuka proceeded to slide down his cock and took it in until it was fully inside of her tunnels. With her virginity being no more, she whimpered and looked back at him before their lips pressed against one another.

Naruto slowly began to thrust into her folds and held onto her small waist while ultramarine hues looked into hunter green eyes. She eventually started bucking her hips after adjusting to his size and grinded his hardness while rocketed into her walls.

Their tongues once again dueled as she rode the blonde's member and shook her waist on top of it while it sped against her walls. Shizuka moaned at how deeply his manhood was reaching into her stomach and her breasts freely heaved about for the time being.

Either shinobi kept their kiss as it was and Shizuka placed her hands on his knees to balance herself while thrusting her pussy down onto his member. He raged his member into her caverns and he moaned as her peach smacked against his lap.

Naruto and Shizuka gasped for air as he shot his cock upright and she grinded him by wiggling her hips. Her moan sounded throughout the room and Naruto palmed her breasts once again before rubbing them together.

 _"Why am I not surprised that someone who's that quiet is so noisy."_ Naruto thought to himself while brushing his tongue against Shizuka's nape and his fingers held onto her swaying orbs of flesh. The young kunoichi blushed from his fingers sinking into her bust and massaging the pliable area.

He clenched her tits between his fingers and squeezed them while holding them as high as they could be in the air. Shizuka howled from this and looked back at the blonde licking her nape.

Multiple chills of pleasure trailed down her spine and her whole body quivered from his slow licks. As a result of both the sex itself and the sauna, both sweated tremendously as their hips worked together and the sage's moved in tandem.

She reached down and brushed her fingers against her clit while her entrance was pounded into by his manhood. Naruto freed her aroused tits and reclaimed his hold on her quaking chest as her eyes shimmered.

Naruto pounded into Shizuka's tightness and toyed with her breasts as she moaned into the air. Her eyes closed as her orbs bounced within his hold and he caressed them against one another.

The blonde jerked his hardness into Shizuka's innards and she began to smile shortly after a while as she grew tighter with his testicles doing the same. His hilt once again throbbed and vibrated inside of her womanhood after a while.

"Are you getting ready to cum, Shizuka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I am and yourself?" Shizuka managed to speak and he nodded in affirmation before she worked her hips against his and panted as she did so. Sweat continued to pour down their bodies and their eyes closed as their orgasm approached.

He groped and squished her mounds as she teased her clit and her eyes start watering from the pleasure creeping through every part of her body. Moans and flesh hitting against flesh echoed throughout the room as they carried on with their hips moving.

Shizuka whimpered from his thrusts pummeling against her innards and he ceased his licking of her nape just in time for her walls to coil around his tower. Semen sprayed from his manhood and flooded her stomach while pouring from her folds along with her juices.

As Naruto's seeds left her pussy, she turned her head and kissed his jawline before he return the affection by planting his own kiss on her forehead. She rested against him and both caught their breaths as they took a breather.

"Hey, Shizuka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't know about you but how about we take this somewhere else." Naruto said; unsure if continuing their sex in the sauna was a good idea given how much they were sweating.

"My thoughts exactly." Shizuka said before getting off Naruto's manhood and either shinobi donned their towels once again before leaving the room. After a cooling shower, they retired to a shared mud bath and drank coconut milk from coco-shaped cups.

"How are you enjoying your spa treatment so far, Naruto-kun?" Shizuka asked.

"It looks like what they say about drinking coconut milk is good for a spa treatment but there is one thing I've noticed just now." Naruto said.

"And that is?" Shizuka responded.

"I'm guessing this is your personal spa, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"That's correct, Naruto-kun. I didn't want any possible conspirators to bother us so I chose this location for your treatment." Shizuka explained.

"Pretty cautious, aren't you?" Naruto said.

"My match with you was, again, my way of saying don't even try to harm him." Shizuka said before placing her drink to the side and sighing in relaxation.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? If no one's going to bother us, then…" Naruto said before placing his drink to the side and moved closer to Shizuka before she straddled him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and her warmth welcomed his cock for the second time.

She smiled while blushing and began rolling her hips forward to grind his hardness. Naruto palmed her breasts and fondled them once again the moment they began to heave into the air.

The black-haired woman moaned from his member striking into her wetness and she rode it while resting her forehead against his. A reunion between lips took place and blue and green eyes as she thrust down onto his cock.

Naruto's fingers massaged and groped at Shizuka's bust while causing them to bob about in his hands. Both sets of tongues licked and rubbed each other while he shot his glory into her walls as the mud managed to stay in the tub despite their movements.

The blonde rapid thrusts rocked her caverns and she moaned into his mouth while wrapping her arms around his name. She trailed his fingers through his hair and she groaned from his tongue warring against hers.

Naruto's fingers seized her tits and tweaked them as pressure was applied to them once again while she worked her hips against his. The sage's hilt rumbled her walls as they grind his speedy movements and become tighter on him once again.

Their tongues warred about and licked against one another while both shinobi worked their hips together with his fingers sinking into the pliable flesh. He toyed and kneaded them while managing to keep his palms firmly planted on them.

Shizuka and Naruto looked into one another's eyes before she wrapped her legs around his waist and he freed her orbs so she could embrace him. Her chest flattened against his and she kept her arms and legs locked around him for the remainder of their current position.

Both groaned as they came to another release and the substance oozed from her tunnels into the mud bath. Not wasting time, they separated before standing up and Shizuka rested her arm on the back of his neck while he stood behind her.

He lifted her leg and palmed her left breast while sliding his manhood into her tunnels once again. She rested her hand on his arm as he began to pound and rocket his hilt into her womanhood.

Naruto kept her leg arched as he rammed his tower into Shizuka's pussy and this positioned allowed him to pound as deeply into her wetness as far as he could go. He held onto her breast and her other mound freely bounced about while she held onto him.

He moaned while rocketing his member into her tightness and she leaned close to brush her tongue against her neck. She moaned and despite how tempting her breasts looked even covered by treatment mud, he knew licking or gnawing them would have to wait until another time.

The orbs heaved as he felt up the one in his hand and his fingers danced on it while causing it's endless jiggling. Shizuka's eyes shimmered in bliss and she lustfully smiled at him the entire time his thrusts rocked her body.

Naruto's hilt soared into Shizuka's entrance and his foreskin hit against her tightening walls as she loudly moaned. Mud fell from their bodies thanks to Naruto's rapids thrusts striking into her pussy and her eyes began to white from ecstasy with her mind going blank as well.

The hot blush on her face still remained and Naruto huskily growled as he plowed into her womanhood. His cannon thundered into her walls and she began purring from his powerful pistons as her once-calm face was in twisted with lust.

Shizuka's other hand rested on his arm and managed to stand on a single leg thanks to Naruto keeping her opposing leg so well arched. He rammed into her core and her fiery walls on his foreskin made him groan with her before he coated them with his semen once again.

Both stiffened for a moment before their hormonal fluids poured into the bath and they sat back down only once it ended for good. Shizuka smiled as he removed his cannon and she rested her head against his chest in bliss.

"Shizuka-chan, you are one hell of a great host for a spa." Naruto grinned at her and she planted her lips against his cheek in gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun." Shizuka smiled and as he relaxed, a thought crossed his mind as he remembered that he had never told his parents about her or Jiraiya's bet with the Nadeshiko village.

 _"If Mom finds out about Pervy Sage's bet with this village, she'll kill him all over again."_ Naruto thought to himself

* * *

Well, **_Sketch_** is sure to get a kick out of this lemon and I hope you all will, too, I haven't found many Naruto/Shizuka stories but almost none of them mention Sagiri or those who possibly killed him.

Even if killing him was for tthe sake of their village, murder is still murder and I had Shizuka take her revenge on them to provide some closure on this though I couldn't figure out how to do it onscreen. Anyway, join me in the next **_Just Like the Folks_** for Uzumakicest action between Naruto and Karin as she gets revenge on a certain man from her past.

All in all, please wish a happy birthday to my BETA-reader, **_Sketchfan,_** and, again, if you like the story, please leave behind a review if you have the time to. It'd be much appreciated. Ja Ne.


End file.
